


Out of This World

by ImperfectlyOya



Series: My Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fighting, Gen, Human Personification of Chaos, Magic, New Languages, Princesses, Sparring, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectlyOya/pseuds/ImperfectlyOya
Summary: When Elvira finds a world of magic, what happens?





	Out of This World

I stand beside something or someone glowing. I feel safe though. I feel my body moving to duck.  
Elvira startled awake. ‘It was only a dream.’ she thought. Elvira checked the time and decided to get up, even if it was only six in the morning. She had a busy day ahead of her.  
After a long day, Elvira entered her kitchen for dinner and saw a note in the middle of the table. She picked up the note and her eyes widened upon seeing the contents of the note.  
Dear Elvira,  
You might not realize it, but you are special. Only one in a million people are born with such a pure heart. That is why you must help Planet Alstair. Please come to the abandoned warehouse near your apartment tomorrow at 6:00 A.M.  
Morda  
Elvira was terrified to say the least. ‘It must a prank, right?’ Elvira shook her head but the terror remained.  
The next morning, Elvira woke at dawn. Recalling the note, she decided to go to the warehouse. Elvira rolled out of bed with a thump and began to get ready for her day. Elvira took her phone and keys and left the apartment. After a few minutes of walking, Elvira reached the warehouse and entered. An old lady was standing inside. Elvira reached out a tentative hand and tapped the woman. The woman turned and saw Elvira.  
“The child is finally here. You may come out now Amara.” A teenager about 15 emerged from a few crates.  
“My name is Morda. Elvira, this is your partner, Amara. She is the princess of Alstair. Do not ask questions. Now, you were called here because Planet Alstair is in great danger. Chaos is taking over the planet. If he takes over Alstair, he’ll be able to take over Earth and most of the universe. 18 years ago, a prophecy was spoken. The “light and dark” one shall work with someone from another planet and defeat chaos. I will provide you with a pod to Alstair but you, Elvira, must learn to speak Alstairian and fight in the way of the Alstairian people. You have a day to accomplish this.” Morda stared at Elvira. Elvira nodded and left with Amara to learn about Alstair.  
Elvira didn’t know where Amara was taking them (which was weird considering she was older than her), but she somehow looked familiar. Maybe she had bumped into her on one of her walks? Wherever she had seen her, this was all too strange. Apparently Elvira was destined to help save a planet that she had never even heard of! Elvira was pushed out of her thoughts when Amara spoke for the first time since meeting her.  
“By the way, I go to your school. So I probably do seem familiar. I’m in the Class of 2024.” Elvira opened her mouth in silent O. The rest of the way to wherever they were going was silent.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Amara stopped in front of a park that looked old and...depressing. Elvira looked towards Amara with a raised eyebrow but Amara was already inside of the park. She hurried to catch up to Amara.  
Amara stopped again at the slides. She crawled up the slides and she motioned for Elvira to follow her. Elvira obliged but on the inside, she was feeling conflicted. ‘How am I going to fit in there?’ She should have known to not underestimate the power of magic. When Elvira had crawled in and straightened up, she gaped at the suddenly huge slide-mansion thing. Amara looked at her with a slight smile. But soon Amara clapped and and stated “We have to hurry up. We have less than 8 hours left to teach you everything you need to survive in the Alstairian world. First, we’ll start with the language and then work on sparring.”  
Elvira sighed and flopped back onto her hoodie, which she had shed half an hour ago. The Alstairian language was confusing. Just the alphabet had her head turning. Not to mention words and pronunciation. They had given up on that an hour ago, deciding to just let Amara do the talking. Elvira was exhausted and they hadn’t even begun their sparring lesson! But she wouldn’t stop trying. She had to learn the language. And it was a good thing she didn’t stop trying because an hour and a half later, something just clicked in Elvira’s brain and she understood the language.  
“Alright, let’s do some sparring.” Elvira internally groaned but grudgingly stood up. ‘I’m going to be horrible at this.’ And she was right. Elvira was never really athletic to begin with and even though she was tall, that didn’t really help. But just like with the Alstairian language, she didn’t give up. This time, the click took longer to come. It took a more than a few practice spars and many tutorials about how to do specific moves. Especially on how to attack. Elvira was slightly better at blocking but she wasn’t doing too well in offense. That was an understatement actually. Elvira had dodging down pat, and she could read her opponent’s moves pretty well, but she couldn’t attack her opponent even if it depended on her life. After a few hours, she was doing better and could do a few moves to attack her opponent. Though, she still wasn’t that good. The pair stayed there for a few more hours, just talking. They left when the sky was dark and full of night stars.  
A day later, Elvira boarded the pod with Amara. The pod was like the slide-mansion thing, much bigger than it looked on the outside. This did wonders to Elvira’s claustrophobia. Thirty minutes later, they were exiting and looking around the planet. They traveled toward the huge mansion and were surprised to find the doors open. It almost seemed like Chaos didn’t think anyone could slay him. Amara crept through the throne room door and Elvira followed.  
Chaos was snoozing in his throne. Amara motioned for Elvira to stab him in the heart. Elvira nodded and snuck up to Chaos where she prepared to stab him. At the last moment, Chaos brought up an arm and blocked the blow coming from Elvira’s dagger. He lazily smirked and began standing up.  
“Well well, here’s Princess Amara and her little sidekick. What…” Chaos was cut off as Amara glowed blue and suddenly let out a deadly blast of blue energy. The energy reverberated inside the throne room for a moment before reaching out to hit Chaos. Elvira ducked out of instinct but she had no need to. Chaos fell to the floor, smoking before fading away.  
Amara grinned before paling and swaying, as if she were about to faint. And faint she did. But a few minutes later she woke up and together, they ran out to proclaim the good news.  
However they had completely forgotten about the invaders. As soon as the pair ran out of the palace, they were surrounded by invaders. ‘There’s no way we can take on these invaders. Amara’s tired and I’m not very good at fighting. I have to try though!’ Determination shone in Elvira’s eyes. You could almost feel the atmosphere change and the invaders definitely noticed it too, for they shifted uncomfortably and took a step back. Amara grinned wickedly. Elvira licked her lips, now eager to battle. They advanced and began to fight. Amara was absolutely amazing! She twirled and was barely seen other than right before she killed her victims. She was truly like a whirlwind. Elvira was slower but she fought with a grace that can only be described as one of a black panther’s. She lashed out and swung her dagger in smooth, fluid motions. Pretty soon, the duo stood in a pile of ashes.  
By this time, the villagers had all come out of their homes and had cheered them on. When they had stopped fighting, the villagers bowed down low. Amara tried to get them to rise and stand but it was of no use. Eventually she gave up and began to make a speech.  
“PEOPLE OF ALSTAIR, I AM PRINCESS AMARA. WE HAVE DEFEATED CHAOS. YOU ARE NOW FREE!” Elvira smiled and quietly left. She knew Amara was going to stay in Alstair. She wasn’t needed here anymore. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is poorly written. I had a word limit. But I'm working on a rewrite, which will be out sometime in the next few months if I have the time to write.


End file.
